Encuentros Inesperados
by Stephi Martinez
Summary: ¿Qué sucede cuando te das cuenta que el amor no es suficiente para que luchen por ti? ¿Te debilitas y te dejas caer por el dolor... o te olvidas de todo e inicias una nueva vida?
1. Chapter 1

**Mi primer fic, de un tema que me gusta mucho... los vampiros, los personajes son sacados de unforo juego en rol de Crepúsculo.**

**No es más que la necesidad de expresar lo que sientes ambos, y de desahogar un poco mis sentimientos de una manera productiva.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El regreso de Luke había causado asombro en algunos integrantes de la guardia, pero aun más en una guardia en especial, Anne.

Luke y Anne se habían conocido un par de años atrás, cuando este aun era un humano, hubo una conexión en ese momento, pero un buen día él simplemente se fue. Cuando volvieron a encontrarse fue para que ella fuera participe de su muerte, o al menos eso era lo que todos pensaban.

Cuando se vieron de nuevo, él ya era uno de los suyos, con una tez extremadamente blanca y los ojos color borgoña… era aun más guapo de lo que recordaba, su mirada era más penetrante y enigmática que antes, en la cual Anne encontraba fascinación.

No habían cruzado palabra alguna, hasta que un día se encontraron a solas en los jardines del castillo, tuvieron una larga charla en la que se dijeron todo, o casi todo lo que tenían planeado. Las palabras que ambos estaban deseando escuchar salieron por su boca, pero eso no significaba que fuera felicidad.

_**-Se sincera y dime que es lo que quieres **_–sus ojos se encontraron y Anne giro la cabeza, camino por el jardín hasta llegar a una banca y sentarse ahí, para ella todo era bastante confuso, pero estaba segura de una cosa…

_**-Quiero muchas cosas, sobre todo encontrar la felicidad, pero más que nada te quiero a ti **_–su mirada era serena mientras observaba como Luke se sentaba a su lado.

Anne sabía que pedía algo casi imposible, y Luke estaba deseoso de cumplir con lo que ella le pedía pero sabía que no era del todo capaz, cerró sus ojos cuando se situó junto a ella.

_**-Yo también te quiero, es más que eso, te amo, pero… no soy capaz de…**_ -antes de que terminara de hablar Anne puso un dedo sobre los labios de Luke haciéndolo callar, en ese instante él abrió los ojos y observo la manera en que ella lo miraba, y la sonrisa que este le ofreció antes de contestarle.

_**-Luke… simplemente estoy siendo sincera, más no te estoy pidiendo que hagas lo que deseo, no esta en mis planes que lo hagas… ahora lo sabes, quiero lo mejor para los dos**_ –le giño un ojo y Luke se acerco para abrazarla, ambos sintieron un extraño calor recorrer sus cuerpos, deseaban quedarse así, pero no era bueno para ninguno de los dos. Se separaron y ambos sonrieron.

_**-Hay que seguir con las labores**_ –comento Luke al momento que se levantaba _**–Tengo una misión que cumplir pero…**_

_**-Nos veremos luego…**_ -agrego ella cuando se levanto y beso la comisura de sus labios, salió del castillo para seguir con la misión que se le había impuesto.

No se vieron durante varios días, ya que ambos tenían ocupaciones, cuando estaban libres Anne disfrutaba en su habitación con un poco de música, y Luke salía con algunas mujeres… su debilidad. Con las de su especie disfrutaba, y con las humanas saciaba su necesidad de alimentarse, claro, después de disfrutar seduciéndolas.

Anne elegía cuidadosamente a sus victimas, buscando siempre la mejor sangre que pudiera haber, y por supuesto en los mejores ejemplares de hombres, haciéndoles creer que conquistaban a una mujer de extraña belleza, hasta que terminaban sin una gota de sangre en sus cuerpos.

Luke sabía que las noches libres Anne las pasaba en su habitación o en los jardines, así que una noche decidió ir a verla, pero ella no se encontraba ahí, no había rastro de su olor en todo el castillo, así sucedió durante varias noches. Una de las noches de "cacería y diversión" como él las llamaba vio a Anne acompañada de un vampiro con el cual reía y se paseaba por las calles.

El era Austin, un vampiro Irlandés que había conocido en una misión mientras creían muerto a Luke, y comenzaron a salir, se encontraban de vez en cuando, cuando este iba de paseo a Italia, y platicaban de lo transcurrido en el tiempo que no se veían, y aunque ella no lo necesitara, Austin protegía bastante a Anne.

Él mantenía relaciones con hombres y mujeres, razón por la cual Anne se mostraba sorprendida con cada nuevo acontecimiento en su vida, pero lo que Austin quería era acumular conocimiento y experiencia para satisfacer a Anne cuando ella se desilusionara aun más y entregara por si misma, o eso era lo que él siempre estaba deseando, ideaba formas en las que ella cayera ante él, pero esto no era suficiente.

Anne sabía lo que Austin planeaba, ya que tiempo atrás él se lo había propuesto y a Anne le resultaba gracioso ver la manera en que él intentaba acercarse a ella.

Una noche después de una interesante caza, Austin acompaño a Anne hasta un callejón que conducía al interior del castillo, ya que no se permitía la entrada a vampiros que no fueran solicitados por los maestros, se pararon en el oscuro callejón para conversar un poco más. Luke estaba por salir cuando se percato del efluvio de Anne y se detuvo a escuchar la pequeña conversación.

**_-Mañana es la noche…_** -dijo Anne con una sonrisa, pero con un toque de nostalgia en la voz al no saber hasta cuando volvería a ver a su amigo.

_**-Lo sé… pero será de lo mejor**_ –susurro con una sonrisa y le giño un ojo, Anne soltó una risita, sabía que la ultima noche que veía a Austin era la más divertida de todas, de pronto Austin poso sus labios sobre los de Anne sujetando fuertemente su cabeza. Cuando Luke se percato de esto volvió al interior del castillo muy molesto.


	2. Chapter 2

Anne estaba muy molesta con su amigo, así que lo aventó contra la pared de enfrente, escuchándose un gran estruendo.

-Eres un idiota… ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerme algo así? –grito enfurecida, estaba a punto de usar su don, pero un par de personas se detuvieron en la entrada del callejón y observaban la escena, Anne se tranquilizó un poco para no llamar aun más la atención.

-Baby… tranquilízate, fue solo un beso –le contesto con un tono seductor entre risas mientras se acercaba un poco más a ella.

-No me vuelvas a llamar baby… será mejor que te vayas si aun quieres seguir con vida.

-Como quieras… sabes que algún día vendrás a buscarme… y ten por seguro que ahí estaré.

Dio la media vuelta y se adentro en el pasadizo caminando muy rápido, al pasar por la recepción Gianna la saludo como todas las noches, pero Anne solo asintió con la cabeza, casi ignorando su comentario su comentario.

Luke se encontraba en el Hall, pero no era visible porque estaba utilizando su don, su aroma estaba impregnado en toda la habitación, pero ella no quería encontrarse con nadie, simplemente deseaba adentrarse a su habitación y alejarse de todo.

Luke observo desde un extremo del Hall el momento en el que Anne entro en el lugar sin detenerse ni un instante, camino rápidamente hasta ella y la acorralo contra una pared, sin notarlo comenzó a apretar sus muñecas siendo invisible aun.

-Suéltame Luke –le ordeno seriamente, comenzó a sentir el dolor en sus manos, miro la fuerza con la que la sostenía y volvió la vista a donde creía estaban sus ojos –Me estas lastimando, suéltame… por favor…

Él reacciono, pero no soltó sus manos, solamente aflojo un poco sus dedos mientras se volvió visible, la miraba fija y seriamente, con esa mirada temible y enigmática que lo caracterizaba.

-¿Quién es él?

-No es de tu incumbencia, ahora suéltame y déjame ir.

Se estaba acercando la hora en las que los guardias salían a recorrer las calles verificando que todo estuviera en orden y algunos otros buscaban presas para alimentarse sin la necesidad de ocultarse de su mayor enemigo… el sol.

-Los demás están por bajar… déjame ir.

-No me importa que vengan y nos vean… me da exactamente lo mismo… ¿Quién demonios era él?

-A mi si me importa que me vean –Luke soltó sus muñecas liberándola y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás –Austin es simplemente un amigo –contento de manera seria.

Se alejo de él, camino sin detenerse y sin mirar hacia atrás hasta llegar a su habitación, cerró la puerta por detrás y un instante después Luke se encontraba justo detrás de ella.

-Así que le permites ese tipo de acercamiento a tus amigos… -la cuestiono cuando ella se giro para enfrentarlo.

-Yo no te cuestiono lo que le permites o no a tus amigas, así que deja de entrometerte en lo que hago y sal de aquí por favor.

Luke ignoro su petición y acorto la distancia que había entre los dos, dejando un par de centímetros de espacio entre sus rostros.

-Es porque yo no tengo amigas, ni nada que ocultar, son conocidas o simplemente victimas… pero considerándolo mejor… quiero tenerte de amiga –tomó su rostro entre sus manos obligándolo a observar todos sus movimientos.

-No eres mi amigo… y no querrás serlo, pero, ¿Acaso estas siguiéndome?, digo, porque alguna explicación debe de haber para que sepas lo que hago y con quien… -lo cuestiono mirándolo a los ojos de manera retadora –Por mis amigos no siento lo que siento por ti… pero si tu quieres podemos ser amigos… elige –giño un ojo y alejo su rostro del de Luke.

-No estoy siguiéndote, estaba a punto se salir de caza cuando te vi con ese… tal Austin –Anne lo escuchaba mientras caminaba hasta el ventanal, riendo un poco al escucharlo mientras Luke caminaba detrás de ella.

-¿Qué…? ¿Acaso Luke Archibald esta celoso? –exclamó cuando lo miro a los ojos.

-¿Celoso? Por supuesto que no, no hay razón para estarlo –pero él sabía perfectamente que era una mentira, ya que sentía como los celos lo estaban consumiendo, Anne se percato de eso y esbozó una sonrisa –Simplemente me intriga la manera como te comportas con tus… "amigos".

-Esta bien… como tu lo digas –agrego muy cerca de sus labios haciendo que esté inhalara la dulce esencia que salía de su piel –Claro, a mi también me intriga bastante la manera como te comportas con tus "amigas" –repitió algo molesta, ya que el hablar de sus "amigas" la ponía de mal humor, aunque quiera negar que eran celos… al igual que él.

-¿Estas celosa? –la cuestiono con una sonrisa de lado.

-No hay razón para estarlo –citó lo que Luke le había contestado –No somos nada ¿O si?

Luke no contesto, simplemente acerco una mano al brazo de Anne y comenzó a recorrerlo lentamente de abajo hacia arriba, observando detalladamente cada parte su cuerpo, como si estuviera memorizándolo, siguiendo cada curva con sus ojos, subiendo por su cuello y detuvo la mirada en sus labios, el labio inferior era un poco más relleno que el superior, lo que daba un toque un poco más provocativo, Luke estaba deseando tocarlos, Anne sentía el calor con cada roce de su piel sobre la suya, pero se alejo cuando sintió la vibración de su móvil.

Era un mensaje de Austin… _¿A qué hora paso por ti preciosa? –idiota…_ pensó y dejo su teléfono sobre el sofá en el centro de la habitación.

-¿Sucede algo? –pregunto susurrándole en el oído cuando se situó detrás de ella.

-Nada lo suficientemente importante… -levanto una ceja y esbozó una sonrisa.


	3. Chapter 3

La tenue luz de la luna se filtraba por el amplio ventanal de la habitación que daba vista al jardín que estaba ligeramente iluminado por luces artificiales, lo que lograba una vista un tanto melancólica, Luke se encontraba detrás de Anne, mientras esta veía por la ventana, sin observar algo realmente. Ambos vestían unos jeans azules, los de Anne era ajustados y los de Luke juveniles, ella llevaba una blusa negra con mangas cortas y botones al frente, abrochados de tal manera que el escote formaba una "V", él una camisa blanca cubierta por una chaqueta de piel negra.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio por algunos interminables segundos , estando juntos no era necesario hablar todo el tiempo, había veces que el silencio decía muchas cosas más que las propias palabras. Luke comenzó marcando un recorrido a partir del codo izquierdo de Anne, subiendo lentamente por su antebrazo, tocando su clavícula y rozando la piel de su cuello. Ella cerro los ojos instantáneamente al sentir sus dedos, inclino la cabeza hacia el lado derecho permitiendo que siguiera tocando el cuello.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de mi? –pregunto Anne en un susurro casi inaudible.

-¿No es obvio lo que quiero? -contesto con una pregunta, en su interior estaba nervioso ante la reacción que ella pudiera tener, ¿Acaso Anne no notaba lo que deseaba? Se preguntaba mientras seguía tocando la piel de la chica con la yema de su dedo –Te quiero a ti, completamente… no pienso en otra cosa.

-Luke… deja de jugar conmigo… -mojo sus labios con su lengua rápidamente aun con la vista en la nada tratando de organizar sus pensamientos y reprimiendo lo que estaba sintiendo –¿No te das cuenta de lo que haces al pronunciar esas palabras?, no puedo seguir con este juego… no soy tan fuerte.

-Entonces… deja de hacerte la fuerte, esto ya no es un juego –comentó antes de besar lentamente su cuello –Te quiero en verdad, ¿No te das cuenta? Me llena de rabia saber que estas con cualquier otro, que te abraza, te protege entre sus brazos, toca tu piel y besa esos delicados labios… Todo lo que debería pertenecerme, todo lo que yo debería hacer.

-Por favor… -Anne estaba a punto de pedirle que se fuera de su habitación, escuchar eso era muy difícil ara ella, no quería soportarlo más pero en el momento que giro el cuerpo para quedar de frente a él y pronunciar las primeras palabras sus labios fueron aprisionados por los de Luke, quien la tomo por la cabeza.

Sus labios encajaban como piezas de rompecabezas, y Anne no puso resistencia alguna cuando aumentaba la intensidad de beso, desesperadamente paso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Luke, atrayéndolo aun más hacia ella, mientras el acariciaba lentamente su espalda, la respiración comenzó a acelerarse y se alejaron el uno del otro, como si necesitaran recuperar el oxigeno que habían perdido.

-¿Qué no lo sabes? –pregunto Anne jadeante –Mis brazos, mi piel, mis labios… todo mi cuerpo anhela tu calor, tu compañía, desean la manera en que me miras… no sucede igual con otro –agregó con la respiración más calmada.

Luke se acerco a su cuello y comenzó a besar su mandíbula, bajando por el cuelo y deteniéndose en el hueco de la base de la garganta, Anne se mantenía con los ojos cerrados y mordía su labio inferior mientras él acariciaba su cintura por debajo de la blusa. Subió lentamente, quedando a la altura de su oído.

-Ahora lo sé… estoy contigo, es lo que importa –beso el lóbulo de su oreja y lo mordió un poco. Anne estaba acorralada contra la pared, pero esta era una escena completamente distinta a la anterior, guio su boca hasta la suya con más pasión que antes, Luke se quito su chamarra y Anne poso sus manos sobre el pecho de él, la escena podría ser conmovedora si no fuera por la intensidad con la que se desarrollaba, se acercaron un poco más y él comenzó a acariciar cada parte de la blanca y fría piel de Anne, sus manos recorrían su rostro, espalda, brazos, cintura, piernas…

Aun contra la pared Anne comenzó a besar lentamente el cuello de Luke, mientras este desabotonaba su camisa dejando su torso al descubierto, volvieron a besarse compartiendo los exquisitos aromas, el sonido y sensación de la respiración sobre su piel, la suavidad de sus labios, Anne dio un pequeño mordisco al labios inferior de Luke, quien instintivamente esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción, las caricias eran delicadas y cuidadosas, él comenzó a desabotonar lentamente la blusa de Anne mientras seguía besándola, esto hizo que ella se quedara inmóvil. Se detuvo y alejo su rostro para observarla.

-Anne… ¿Te sucede algo? ¿Estas bien?

-Estoy bien… no pasa nada –contestó hundiendo su rostro en el pecho de él, Luke tomo su barbilla para que levantara la vista.

-Te amo… si no quieres esto… lo comprendo… -dijo con la voz temblorosa, como cada vez que le hablaba de sus sentimientos, ella lo observo un segundo, le quito la camisa y quedo en el suelo, entre besos y caricias llegaron hasta la cama, Luke se sentó mientras Anne terminaba de desabotonar su blusa, se quedo de pie frene a él, la acerco quitando su blusa, dejándola solamente en sostén, el pecho de Anne subía y bajaba debido a la rápida respiración, y Luke besaba su abdomen. Puso sus manos sobre sus jeans y los desabotono, bajándolos lentamente observando sus piernas, eran blancas, como el resto de su piel.

Quedaron desnudos uno frente al otro, Luke la recostó lentamente en la cama, comenzó a recorrer todo su cuerpo, besando su abdomen, subiendo lentamente por el pecho hasta el rostro, ella estaba con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando cada caricia y la intensidad de los movimientos, de vez en cuando soltaba un ligero gemido poco audible, su rostro mostraba la felicidad y el placer que estaba sintiendo, igual lo hacia el de Luke.

Los pocos segundos que sus labios quedaban libres Anne mordía el labio inferior, las caricias eran un constante cambio de intensidad, Luke estaba apoyado sobre ella sin poner todo su peso, para evitar lastimarla con su fuerza, Anne parecía más débil de lo que era en verdad, sentían un extraño cosquilleo recorrer cada rincón de su cuerpo, cambiaron las posiciones, Anne estaba sobre él, tomando el control de la situación, cada caricia, cada movimiento intensificaba las sensaciones, ahora era él quien emitía los gemidos, se incorporo y sus cuerpos quedaron unidos.

Con sus manos paso las piernas de Anne por su espalda como si fuera un abrazo, aun permanecía sobre él, la habitación estaba en completo silencio mientras miraban fijamente sus ojos, durante la noche ambos habían pronunciado el nombre del uno y del otro, ninguno había experimentado con nadie más, sus cuerpos se sentían calientes al tacto, y no fríos como generalmente eran.

Luke beso y acaricio lentamente cada parte de su cuerpo, las piernas, el abdomen, los senos, el cuello, hasta detenerse en su boca, él volvió a quedar sobre ella y tomo sus muñecas entre sus manos mientras besaba sus labios y pasaba su lengua alrededor de ellos, Anne soltó una risita.

-A… Anne, amor… -comenzó a hablar.

-Te amo Luke… como nunca, como a nadie –no espero a que le contestara algo y lo beso tierna y delicadamente.

El se recostó a su lado y la abrazo, Anne recargo su cabeza sobre su pecho, estuvieron un segundo en silencio.

-¿Cómo te sientes?

-Muy bien –contesto en un susurro segura que si pudiera su rostro estaría ruborizado, él la tomo entre sus brazos y deposito un beso en su frente. Esa noche fue la primera que se entregaron el uno al otro, y no estaban seguros de lo que iba a pasar entre ellos de ahora en adelante, simplemente sabían que se pertenecían mutuamente, lo que sentían y que aunque no estuvieran juntos, no iban a olvidar todo lo sucedido aquella vez.


	4. Chapter 4

La noche era demasiado fría, las gotas de la lluvia se azotaban contra los cristales de la venta que daba al jardín pero en el interior la habitación aun era cálida. Los dos cuerpos yacían aun sobre la cama, ella repasaba su abdomen con la yema de sus dedos y él pasaba su mano por el cabello de Anne, se mantenían en silencio y sólo se escuchaba el caer de la lluvia y sus respiraciones que volvían a la normalidad.

El silencio se rompió y pasaron el resto de la noche entre pláticas y algunas caricias, el sol apareció por la ventana y anunciaba la llegada de un nuevo día, la noche había terminado y con ella se quedaban todas las palabras pronunciadas, los besos dados y las caricias. Anne suspiro y se levanto de la cama, entro a su baño para arreglarse, otro día como los demás esperaba.

Luke tomo su ropa y se vistió, estaba observando el jardín por la ventana, se veía un poco húmedo de un verde inigualable y su olor era completamente distinto, es lo que dejaba una noche de tormenta. Anne salió y caminó hasta llegar junto a él. Estaban uno frente al otro sin pronunciar alguna palabra, ambos sabían que debían volver a lo que era su vida. El miedo recorrió el cuerpo de Anne y el anhelo se apodero de Luke, sus ojos se encontraron y se escucho un suspiro.

Él tomo su rostro entre sus manos y beso ansioso sus labios dejando que sus labios jugaran un poco, ella poso sus manos sobre su pecho y él acaricio lentamente su espalda, al separarse beso su frente y salió sin hacer ruido alguno. Anne se acerco al espejo y cepillo nuevamente su cabello observando sus ojos a través del cristal, tenía miles de preguntas en su cabeza pero no se atrevía a formular ninguna de ellas, dejo el cepillo sobré el tocador y salió de la habitación.

El día fue como cualquier otro, mandaron a la mayoría de sus compañeros a controlar algunas cosas que estaban saliéndose de control y Anne salió a cumplir con deberes menos importantes que no le llevarían gran parte del día. Austin se había marchado sin despedirse de ella pero tal vez eso era lo mejor, ninguno de los dos era correspondido de la forma que deseaban.

Desde un callejón Anne observo el centro de la plaza deseando ser capaz de pasar por el centro sin que nadie se diera cuenta de su existencia, poder recostarse para tomar el sol sin que su piel brillara como un diamante, simplemente extrañaba demasiado lo que era ser humana, llevaba toda la mañana pensando en eso, quería sentir de nuevo su corazón acelerarse. Se sentía de una forma tonta, ya que le gustaba lo que era y no se había preocupado antes por esas insignificancias como ella las llamaba.

Corrió hasta llegar a la entrada del castillo tratando de dejar de lado esos pensamientos que la agobiaban, entro sin detenerse hasta su habitación, su lugar más cómodo de todo el castillo o es lo que quería pensar ya que en verdad era su refugio, un lugar para ella sola donde se sentía protegida de cualquier daño, encontró debajo de su cama una caja que contenía algunos recuerdos, entre ellos un pequeño cuaderno donde escribía canciones, leyó algunas y le parecieron una porquería. Comenzó a escribir en una hoja nueva, las palabras fluían rápidamente y quedaban impresas en la delicada hoja.

Luke había terminado sus misiones con anterioridad, así que esté era su "día libre" recorrió la ciudad tratando de despejar su mente, aun pensaba en lo que había sucedido la noche anterior, definitivamente no estaba arrepentido de nada ya que era lo que deseaba desde que la conoció pero ahora estaba más confundido, la había visto correr hasta su habitación y quiso ir a ver que le sucedía pero sabía que no era lo más conveniente, aun era consiente de sus debilidades y de lo que esto podía traer, no era capaz de verla y resistirse. Negó con la cabeza a sus pensamientos y salió del castillo. Aun sentía los besos y las caricias sobre su piel, las palabras pronunciadas eran como dagas en su interior, estuvo a punto de regresar y continuar con lo que su mente pedía pero sabía que eso complicaría más lo que les estaba pasando.

Anne permanecía en su recamara, suspiro y se dejo caer sobre el colchón, cerro los ojos y las imágenes pasaron por sus ojos, su marmolea piel junto a la suya, ese roce que hacía estremecer, se negaba a creer que todo eso era real y sabía que dejaría de serlo al abrir los ojos y enfrentarse a la realidad, se mantuvo así durante unos segundos más, hasta que no pudo evitar más el estar así. Caminó hasta la puerta y salió cerrando de un portazo para encarar a Luke.


End file.
